


Sibling Bonding

by BlackAce70



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Facials, Mating Press, Multi, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Sae Niijima had a slutty nature to her, a fact that she prided herself in being but kept secret from her little sister. So it's never strange for her to bring home random men just to fuck them whenever they catch her eye. But when Makoto comes home early one night and catches her in the act. She's scared that her secret has been exposed.However, Makoto's reaction is something she didn't expect coming. Commissioned by Anonymous
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sibling Bonding

“Heh, you know, I had you all pegged wrong Niijima. To think that you were actually nothing more than a massive slut this entire time.” 

The sounds of strangled gasps and cries of pleasure echoed throughout the air of the normally quiet and serene household of the Niijima residency as Sae Niijima was found flat on her back against the rugged floor of her family’s living room. Clothes strewed about across the floor and her hair and makeup an utter mess. The normally respectable prosecutor, at this very moment, harbored none of the usual dignified air she normally carried herself with. Instead having the shameful appearance of a cheap wanton whore that worked the back alleys of Shibuya. As for her partner, he was a relatively tall and muscular man, who served as a significant witness in the latest case she had been working on. His testimony would be crucial in putting away a drug lord that had eluded police for months now. And so to ensure his cooperation, she willing to do whatever it would take to keep him satisfied and happy. 

. . . At least, that was the bullshit lie she tried to feed the man at first. 

No sooner had the two of them returned back to her home and the man wasted little time in claiming her body for himself. The calm and composed facade she had worn quickly crumbled to the pleasure. Him merely groping her body in an aggressively dominant matter had been enough to get her aroused. And without a word, stripped of her clothing down to where nothing but her shoes remained on. For some reason, the guy had a preference for fucking women while still having their footwear on. It was odd, but she didn’t mind in the least so long he did what she requested and fuck her as intensely as she could. 

And he did not disappoint her, from the moment they had started the man had held nothing back using the silver-haired prosecutor like a piece of meat. Pinning her to the ground while pounding away at her core with his massive cock in his possession. The sheer size and length that hung between his legs was enough to drive the air out of her lungs with each and every painful yet satisfying thrust. Her pussy stood little chance in standing up to the monster that dominated her. Before long it found itself conform to the man’s size, if she were being honest, this had to be have been the biggest she had taken in quite a while if not years. 

Her body by no means was ignored either; the way his hands roamed around caressing her body showed her that he was no stranger to the opposite sex. Gentle yet excruciatingly teasing to the most sensitive parts he managed to discover, and at the same time, painfully violent when striking her rear or grabbing hold of one of her perky sensitive breasts. Her body was pinned underneath his, trapped in a very intense mating press as the man wailed relentlessly on her soaked cunt. Her trembling legs wrapped tightly around his powerful hips while she clawed at his back. Unable to do or say anything more than merely let out another ear bursting scream as she reached yet another climax. 

“Cumming your brains out again Niijima? That makes what, the fifth time you got off on my cock?” He mocked with a light chuckle of amusement, “Either your body is extremely sensitive, or you didn’t get with as many men as you claimed you did.” 

The slight post clarity of her orgasm had been just enough to render the woman coherent enough to here the man take a jab at her sensitive body. Making her pout, how rude, she was a proud slut damn it, she fucked a lot of hung men in her life and she would not let this guy make light of her just because he had a bigger dick over the others. In a surprising show of strength on the attorney’s part, she managed to flip their position, leaving with her being on top of the man.

“Oh shit,” The guy was stunned to see himself underneath the beautiful Niijima, who was staring down at him with a confident smug grin. 

“You think you’re such a hotshot? I’ll teach you not to underestimate me-” 

“S-Sis?!”

Red eyes widened in horror as the ashen haired beauty looked up to find her baby sister standing at the living room entrance. Slack-jawed and in total disbelief at what she was witnessing. The guy meanwhile was just in the proverbial middle, looking a bit awkwardly between the two cute sisters. 

“Uh…” He spoke suddenly, trying to break the silence, “Do you want me to-”

“S-Silence!” Hissed Sae before she whipped her head back to the still stunned Makoto, “M-Makoto, this… this is not what it looks like.” 

“It kinda is,” The man turned his head away immediately when he saw Sae’s heated glare at him. 

“I just can’t believe it,” Makoto started as she approached the pair. Sae harbored a worried expression on her face but turned to surprise when she saw Makoto crouch down to smile at the man she was currently straddling. 

“Hey, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She smiled down at the male. 

“Yeah,” The guy chuckled, “Gotta admit, I’m surprised that you’re related to the prosecutor here. But then again, I never really asked you for your last name.” 

Sae watched the exchange between the man and her sister. Dumbfounded by the fact that the two seem to know one another. Only one thing could accurately sum up just how the woman was feeling at this very moment, “What the fu-” 

-X- 

“I can’t believe you got into flings behind my back,” Sae exclaimed looking down at her baby sister.

Makoto could offer a cheeky smile to her elder sister from behind the pillow she was currently being fucked into by the man behind her. Not long after exchanging pleasantries with the man that her sister had been currently fucking, the younger Niijima had suggested that the three of them move their little fun to the bedroom. Earning no complaints from the man whereas Sae, even though she was still processing everything that was going on, still followed the two of them into the room and found herself lying beside her sister. Watching as she was railed anally by the muscular stud. 

“N-Ngh, i-isn’t that… oh God, a-a little rich f-for you to say- fuck!” She gasped and groaned uncontrollably, unable to speak coherently as her ass was stretched into a gaping mess by the man’s thick cock. She had completely forgotten just how much she missed this cock. From its incredible length to the way it effortlessly stretched her walls well beyond its limits. It was magnificent, something that she couldn’t get enough of no matter how many times this thing fucked her. 

And regarding her sister’s queries about her own little sexcapades. It was true, what else could be said about it? She had long forgotten when she had first fallen into this depravity; whether it had been of her own volition or someone coercing her into doing it. It didn’t matter to her anymore; she had fallen deep into this rabbit hole and had no intentions of climbing out any time soon. The amount of huge cock she fucked daily, the wondrous sensation of being filled up and bred with deliciously hot and sticky cum, not to mention the extra money she made on the side with some of her partners. She had to admit, that was a nice little bonus. 

But that was for another time; she had a dick a to lose her mind on. 

Sae frowned, not just at the little comment her sister made (even if she WAS in the right with that) but also because it didn’t look like she was going to get an answer out of her any time soon. She was brought out of her musing by jumping up stiff with a yelp as she looked back over her shoulder, only to be greeted by the man grinning ear to ear as he had two of his fingers plunged deep into her core. She returned the grin with a smirk of her own, fine, she could question her sister later about her naughty little escapades. Rising up away from her baby sister, she pressed herself up against the man smashed her lips against his, bringing him in for a heated passionate kiss while she groped one of Makoto jiggling rear. All the while rocking her hips to her partner’s fingers pumping themselves deep into her core. 

As for the former felon, he was just happy that the girls were just getting back to the most important thing, which was satisfying him and his cock. Speaking of, he shifted most of his body’s attention back to the younger Niijimi, yanking her roughly by her short hair, forcing her back to arch upward as he lifted her up. Her chest thrusting out while he reached around and fondled one of her modest tits. Pinching her one of her pink nipples between his fingers and giving them a harsh twist, making the girl’s pussy quiver with a light orgasm racking her body. Sae mentally smirked at her sister’s cute reaction and decided to have a little fun with her. Breaking away from the kiss with her lover of the night. She shifted over to Makoto and guided the flushed brunette’s face and brought her in front for a deep french kiss. Makoto’s eyes widening briefly before closing them, letting her mind melt away from the pleasure from cock buried deep in her ass and her sister impaling her cunt with her fingers. The dual assault on her body quickly bringing her to yet another orgasm. 

The guy was surprised at the sight of seeing Sae play around with her sister so openly in front of him. Even with her slutty nature, he didn’t think Sae had it in her to commit a bit of incest. But then again what did he really know about this shameless prosecutor. Either way, he couldn’t deny how hot it was as he came. Hilting his cock balls deep inside of Makoto and shooting his first load of the evening into the young Niijima sister. Makoto’s shuddering as she felt the guy’s warm essence filling her ass, wringing out another climax as her pussy clenched tightly around Sae’s fingers. 

Letting go of Makoto, the guy let the sister fall onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. His cock sliding out of her ass with a wet pop before turning his attention to Sae. A silent order was made between the two and the attorney smirked as she got between his legs started cleaning his shaft. Dragging her long tongue up the underside of her member before taking it into her mouth. However, she wouldn’t get to do more as two hands latched onto the side of her head and forced her down to the base of the guy’s cock. Smirking, he started bobbing her head up and down while throwing his own hips forward, drilling himself to the very back of her throat. Sae’s pale skin flushed a nice deep shade of red all across while her eyes started to roll into her skull. She could feel this monster stretching out her throat while her neck showed off a rather grotesque looking bulge. Which only emphasized just how big the man pounding her throat truly was. 

The instant he released inside her mouth, Sae’s eyelids shot up from the amount pouring into her. While she was used to thick loads, this was something else entirely. She tried to pull away, but a hand to both her head and shoulder kept her firmly in place. Making her squeak out in shock as she noticed that Makoto had regained consciousness and was holding her head down in place. 

“Come on Sis, don’t pull away now,” She giggled, feeling her sister trembling underneath her, “This guy went through the trouble of feeding you a nice helping load of his cum. Be a good girl and swallow it all, okay?” 

Whether it was out of compliance or the need to breathe, Sae started swallowing with loud audible gulps being heard throughout the room. With most of the former felon’s thick sticky load going down her throat. There was still the remaining excess dribbling down the side of her chin and falling onto her breasts and the sheets below. Makoto had a pleased smirk as she pulled Sae off of the cock and showed off her face to the both of them, tears running down her make-up smeared face while she gasped for breath. 

“Jeez sis, I had a feeling you were a massive cock slut, but I didn’t think you were THIS bad,” Makoto laughed, then she noticed the faraway look in her sister’s eyes, “Damn, she’s really out of it, huh?” She glanced up at the guy, “What do you think, wanna help snap her out of it?” 

“Just exactly what I was thinking,” Grabbing and forcing Sae on her back, the felon spread her legs apart and in one swift movement, plunge his cock into her. The sudden feeling of being stuffed, as Makoto said, had been enough to snap Sae out of her daze. Letting out a loud sharp cry of pleasure which was quickly muffled by Makoto shoving her twat into her face. 

“Don’t leave me out sis,” Giggled the brunette, bucking and grinding her hips back and forth. “If you’re gonna work that mouth, might as well put it to better use.” 

The muffled noises emanating from Sae served as a pleasant semi-vibrator for Makoto as she rocked her hips to the tongue now invading her insides. Which only intensified by the aggressive thrusting the felon did as he held onto Sae by her thighs. Hunching over slightly as he railed her, if one looked closely, they could see the outline of his cock bulging out violently against Sae’s stomach. Showing off just how hard he was slamming into the woman. 

“Mmh, fuck~” Makoto purred sensually, reeling from the skilled tongue playing about inside her core, “I never would’ve guessed that sis could be such a submissive slut. Guess she’s not so big and tough after all-?!” Makoto was swiftly cut off by the guy yanking her in by her hair and smashing his lips against her’s in an aggressive manner, all in a bid to silence the seemingly talkative girl. 

He broke away briefly, “You talk too damn much,” was all he said before taking her lips once more, a hand at her chest one more squeezing at her sensitive mound. A possessive streak of lust overtaking the man while at the same time picking up the pace with his thrusting. Making Sae’s pussy clench tightly feeling him strike at one of her sweet spots. Makoto on her end faired no better against the sudden dominant makeout session driving her senses wild. And with Sae promptly holding down by her plump thighs and burying her face into her crotch, it was enough to send the brunette over the edge as she let out a loud cry. Creaming herself all over her sister’s face. 

Sae was right behind her sister, throwing her hips upwards, her lower half spasmed as she squirted all over the felon. Who smirked and pulled out, letting the ashen-haired beauty spray her juices all over the bedsheets. As Makoto’s body grew limp, falling down on the bed beside her sister. The man smirked to himself as he stroked off his dick and groaned out; blowing his load all over the Niijimas face and bodies. “Fuck me that was good,” He breathed as he looked down at the two delirious women. 

-X-

“Damn, talk about an intense rush.” 

After busting his final load of the night between the two sisters. The former criminal was relaxing on the bed, coming down from his high with both Sae and Makoto tending to his cock. Licking and sucking all over his shaft while occasionally taking turns going down and sucking on his balls. Making sure to give his musky sacks a nice and thorough tongue bath. Such was the usual routine that both Niijima sisters did with their partners whenever they’ve finished their heated session. Both of them covered head to toe with their pussies and assholes stuffed to the brim with his seed. The overall sight was arousing, something he never thought he would see on the most infamous prosecutor and her little sister. And this time, this former drug lord worker had the luxury of being tended to both of them. And to think, all of this would’ve never have been possible if he decided not to sell out his old former boss like this. 

Maybe there was perks to being a rat after all. 

Regardless, “We should do this again more often,” He spoke grabbing the attention of the two ladies, “You two are some of the best fucks I’ve had in a long while. Hell, how many guys can say they banged a pair of willing slutty sisters like this?” 

The colorful comments made by the male earned him a pair of hot blushes from both Niijimas. Still, they also harbored a bit of a smirk on their faces.

“Well, if nothing else you know how to work fast,” Sae said, “But I like that in a guy.”

“Same, I remember why I loved fucking you,” Makoto nodded in agreement, “You never sugarcoat what you want.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” He said with a grin, “Now then, what do you say we start up Round 2?” 

His suggestion would be met with hungry gazes as the two ladies pounced him. None of the adults in the room would be getting much sleep that evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
